


Two to Tango

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: "But the real q here is: how much would Auston love getting fucked with Mitch's dick and a toy at the same time?"





	Two to Tango

They wait until there’s a short break at home and feel very, like, mature for planning sex. Were they probably going to have sex anyway, sure, but that’s not the point. They were going to have a nice, calm, spa-like day of relaxation that is almost like going out on a real date in public, and then they are going to have hot, kinky sex in the moonlight like adults.

They make it through breakfast, one round of COD, and a couple episodes of Bob’s Burgers before Mitch snaps and says, “Do you wanna fuck now?”

“Fuck, yeah, sure,” Auston replies immediately, and they both scramble back into their bedroom, ripping off sweatshirts and boxers as they go. Not living with your parents has one or two benefits, they've come to realize.

It hadn’t taken them long to fall into each other, but this had taken longer, Auston letting Mitch force him onto his stomach, knees on the back of his thighs pushing him into position until he can feel the stretch in his hips. Mitch’s hands land on the sensitive skin where his thighs meet his ass, pressing up, squeezing at the muscle, massaging it, before digging his thumbs in and spreading Auston open. “Shit, dude, you look—” Mitch starts.

“Shut up,” Auston interrupts, fisting the sheets below him and hiding his reddening face. The vulnerability heats him up inside, too, more than he likes to make too obvious.

Mitch sees right through it, laughs and leans forward to kiss the edge of his jaw. His dick rubs up against the curve of Auston’s ass, who knows how purposfully. “You’re ridiculous. Why are you acting all shy?”

“I’m not,” Auston insists just for the sake of it, which gets him another earful of laughter before Mitch kisses down his neck, his back, and then shoves his face into Auston’s ass.

Auston yelps, reaches back and grabs Mitch’s hair and pulls, chanting, “Stop, stop, stop.”

Mitch does, but not before biting at the meat of Auston’s ass. “I know you’re into that, don’t even play.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna…” Auston trails off, and it’s stupid because he’s not usually shy about these things, but he’s grateful when Mitch hums, delighted, and sits back on his heels.

A moment later, fingers press into Auston, making him squirm a little, not away. They're not hard to take anymore, and Mitchisn’t patient opening Auston up and working his dick into him. He moans and rolls his back into the stretch, the effort it takes to take Mitch, then freezes when he catches himself. “No, come on, baby, open up for me,” Mitch babbles, scratching lightly down his sides and squeezing his hips. Auston makes himself breathe and settle into the mattress, anchored by Mitch's hands gripping his hips; this is barely the beginning.

Mitch goes slow at first, going until Auston’s relaxed a bit. “You good?” he grunts after awhile. Auston just nods, but that’s enough for Mitch, who pulls out just enough to give himself room before he runs a finger along Auston’s rim, pressing gently but insistently until he gives, and then there’s one, two, three fingers inside Auston alongside Mitch’s dick.

But fuck, he loves it, the stretch, how he has to work to take it and make it good. Auston moans, “Mitch, grab the—”

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Mitch mumbles, pulling out his fingers and fumbling with the things lying next to them. He pulls out until just the head is still in Auston, giving up some room. Cool silicone brushes up against him as Mitch asks, “You sure about this?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on,” Auston chants. The toy is from the beginning of this, when he couldn’t much of anything without whining, but it takes on a new a life being edged into Auston alongside Mitch’s cock, stretching him tight.

“Oh, fuck,” Mitch says, strained, and Auston moans in agreement, hiding his red face in the mattress again. This time, Mitch doesn’t wait for reassurance, just takes a minute to rearrange himself and then starts jackrabbiting in him, short thrusts made bigger by the limited space, every little thing jostling up against Auston’s prostate. He moans, arching back into it, reveling in the feel—  

Mitch makes a choking noise, then grinds in deep and stays there, shuddering.

Auston pauses for a second, then says, “You dick.”

And Mitch, shameless as always, just huffs happily and says, “Sorry. Tighter than normal, you know?” He doesn’t wait for Auston’s (faux—)outraged reply, just angles the toy still in him just right and wraps his other hand around Auston’s dick, jerking fast and tight over the head and wringing an orgasm out of him quick, before flopping onto the bed next to him. “Good, eh?”

“For you, maybe,” Auston says, barely managing to sound accusatory. He’s sore in the way he likes, muscles all sore-relaxed and melted against the mattress, and the feel of Mitch’s smiling mouth against his shoulder makes up for anything else. Still, he has to add, “We’re going again later. Be better, Mitchell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a spit shine on a [tumblr ficlet I wrote a bit ago,](http://bauerbump.tumblr.com/post/162306077694/i-could-easily-read-like-50k-of-the-sexcapades) figure how surprised I am by its existence every time someone likes it is a sign I will lose it completely if I don't put it in a more centralized location, lol.


End file.
